One of the goals of the Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) and Small Business Technology Transfer (STTR) program is to increase private sector commercialization of innovations developed through Federal SBIR/STTR R&D. Reauthorization legislations have consistently emphasized this goal by requiring agencies to include as a review criterion the commercial potential of a proposed project. To help NIH SBIR/STTR awardees move their products into the marketplace, offers the following trans-NIH SBIR/STTR assistance programs: Commercialization Assistance Program (CAP): Provides assistance with developing and implementing an appropriate business strategy that will help commercialize the products that have resulted from federally funded SBIR/STTR research projects. Slots for seventy five (75) NIH SBIR/STTR Phase II awardees are available each year. Niche Assessment Program (NAP): Assesses if there are other applications or niches for the SBIR/STTR-developed technology and evaluates the market opportunities, needs and concerns of the end-users, and helps to discover new markets for possible entry. Slots for one hundred twenty five (125) NIH SBIR/STTR Phase I awardees are available each year. Information about these programs is available at http://grants.nih.gov/grants/funding/tap.htm